In cable control systems utilizing cables comprise conduits and strands through the conduits, one common type of application is that wherein a force is transmitted through plural cables to plural actuators. A typical example of such an arrangement is where a brake force is transmitted to a pair of brakes on an automotive vehicle. In such an arrangement, it is essential to provide some device for equalizing the forces applied to the cables. One typical device is made of sheet metal and has one cable attached to one end and another cable extending through the other end. It has been found that such an arrangement is costly to make and difficult to handle.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a cable control system incorporating low cost reliable means for transmitting the forces to the cables equally; a device which can be readily mounted in position in the cable control system; and a device that can be easily attached to a cable to ship as a one part number assembly.
In accordance with the invention, a cable control system for dual actuators wherein movement of a strand of a first cable is transmitted equally to second and third strands of respective actuators which includes a device comprising a one-piece body having spaced parallel walls with aligned openings therethrough. The first cable extends through the opening and the second cable is fastened to the other end of the device such that when the first cable is actuated, a force is transmitted to one of the actuators and the reaction force on a conduit surrounding the first cable is transmitted through the device through the second cable and through the other of the actuators through the device and the second cable.